particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kazulian Army
The Kazulian Army '(Kazulian: Landethær) is the land component of the Kazulian Armed Forces and comprises of 375,000 active Regular Force personnel, 215,000 territorial forces personnel and around 5,000 civilian personnel. The Kazulian Army have seen combat since action in majors conflicts, including the South Ocean War, and the Hulstro-Kazulian War. Kazulia's decisive accomplishes in these conflicts allowed it to influence world events and establish itself as one of the world's leading economic and military powers. Since the renaissance experienced by the armed forces, the Kazulian Army have been deployed to serious conflict zones under the banner of the World Congress Peacekeeping Organisation and independent interventions launched by the armed forces. History Formed in October 2900, the Kazulian Army was originally created to prevent conflicts, protect Kazulia's interests and maintain her sovereignty. With time, these goals have developed into also encompassing the need to protect freedom and peaceful development in the world with respect for human right. The Monarch of the Kingdom remained the supreme commander since the conceptualisation of the army. The need for maintenance of the army during peacetime became mandatory, thus, Operational Command (Kazulian Army) was created. The Kazulian Army has historically been an integral part of the defence of Kazulia and thus involved in warfare, skirmishes and battles continuously to protect her interests. In modern times the Kazulian Army has also become the backbone of Kazulian international missions, such as those in Pontesi, Utembo and Bianjie. Modern Kazulian Army Since the formation of part-time reserves, the Kazulian Army has maintained part-time reserve numbers of up to 270,000. This is a direct result of the government's decision to register persons who has undergone their respective term of military service, as part-time reserves who must be ready to mobilise on moment's notice. The size and structure of the Kazulian Army has evolved throughout the years. According to a statistic formed by the Department of Defence, since 3898, the Kazulian Army has increased by 45%. Since the ''Defence 4200 "Strategic Review of the Defence Force" , the Kazulian Army has aimed to structure its doctrine in accordance with global events. A case study by the Trond Henrichsen Institute for International Affairs accentuated that the Føderaleforsvar, through the evolving doctrines of the Kazulian Army is one of the most combat effective and professional armed forces in the world. The main focus of the doctrine has been centred on forming yet experienced armed forces, citing that size no longer counts as an influential factor in a nation's success in combat. From assisting in peacekeeping exercises to assisting in training other nation's armed forces, the Kazulian Army has maintained a heightened level of effectiveness and readiness. It has been the umbrella objective of the Personnel and Recruitment Office to ensure that the nation maintains a heightened state of readiness as it strives to attain full military mobilisation in less than 12 hours. Thus, the Kazulian Army has maintained an array of offices across the nation and has adopted an information system which could be used to inform citizens that they are needed for military service in the event that a conflict is to come to the nation's grounds (a possibility which the Kazulian Armed Forces does not intend on allowing). Army Bases Structure of the Kazulian Army Command in the Kazulian Army is exercised by the Inspector-General of the Kazulian Army in Joint Defence Command Headquarters in Skalm. The Army is divided into three sectors and three commands based on geography and operational effectiveness. * Sector Agatha (Northern Command) * Sector Dreton (Central Command) * Sector Flindar-Hent-Kelvon (Southern Command) '''Regular Forces Kazulian infantry and armoured brigades traditionally maintain strong roots of composition similar to the Dorvish Army, however, with a unique twist. Various regiments were originally patterned after those of the Dorvish Army. Following the unification of the three primary branches of the armed forces, several brigades were dissolved and others were merged to form larger divisions and Brigades. In 4273, as apart of the reforms within the armed forces, Joint Defence Command dropped the Dorvish model of infantry structure and created an independent orientation which had been centred around maximising the operational effectiveness of the army as well as provide for an understandable structure during peace-time and wartime Organisation of the Army * First Army * III Corps ** 4th Mechanised Infantry Brigade ** 8th Mechanised Infantry Brigade ** 18th Mechanised Infantry Brigade ** 95th Armoured Brigade ** 102nd Artillery Regiment ** Corps Engineer Combat Regiment * I''I Corps'' ** 52nd Armoured Division ** 2nd Armoured Brigade ** 66th Mechanised Infantry Brigade ** 2nd Mechanised Infantry Division *** 6th Mechanised Infantry Regiment *** 23rd Mechanised Infantry Regiment *** 47th Mechanised Infantry Regiment *''V Corps'' ** 1st Armoured Brigade ** 3rd Armoured Brigade ** 15th Infantry Division *** 55th Mechanised Infantry Brigade *** 65th Mechanised Infantry Brigade *** Corps Armoured Cavalry Battalion *** 105th Artillery Regiment *** Corps Engineer Combat Regiment *'Second Army' *''I Corps'' ** 3rd Airborne Division ** 16th Mechanised Brigade ** 20th Mechanised Brigade ** 70th Mechanised Infantry Brigade ** 172nd Armoured Brigade ** 2nd Mechanised Infantry Brigade ** 6th Mechanised Infantry Brigade ** 107th Artillery Regiment *''IV Corps'' ** 5th Armoured Brigade ** 39th Mechanised Infantry Brigade ** 106th Artillery Regiment ** 2nd Infantry Division ** 20th Armoured Brigade ** 172nd Armoured Brigade ** 108th Artillery Regiment *''VI Corps'' ** Special Operations Regiment ** Army Special Operations Command '' Equipment *''(See: Military Equipment of Kazulian Army)'' Kazulia is an industrial nation since the formation of the monarchy, and continued to be an industrial powerhouse as the nation moved towards dominance internationally. As an industrial nation it possess a highly development and subsidised science and technology sector. Since the unification of the primary branches which now make up the armed forces, Kazulia has since produced its own land systems, small arms and ammunition for its army. Regular forces and reserve forces possess state-of-the-art equipment capable of handling threats between a twenty-five (25) year period. Apart from a highly developed industrial sector, the Army possess a research and development card which has been envied throughout the world. It mainly purchases equipment and highly sophisticated weapons systems from companies such as Asvald Gruppen, Viserby Defence Solutions, Adamond Industries and the Kostandian Bay Maritime Corporation. In the future, in accordance with the Transnational Rearmament Programme 2, the army will receive a large number of improved systems including the full integration of the Drengr infantry combat system which is currently being developed jointly by Visbery Defence Solutions and Adamond Industries with the aims of improving the connectivity and combat effectiveness of combat personnel, the integration of the Herklæði System, an active protection system to be mounted on the armoured fighting vehicles and the infantry fighting vehicles of the army. Category:Armed Forces of Kazulia